Dark Magic
, a mistress of Dark Magic.]] Dark Magic, commonly known as Black Magic or the Dark Arts, is an aspect of an infinitely powerful and supernatural force in the Disney universe known as Magic, being responsible for most of the negative supernatural events in its features, and serving as the direct cause of several conflicts. While Magic is neutral by nature, some users choose to use it for evil. This article will deal with dark magic in its extent, and focus on it specifically. The Evil Queen is the first user of Black Magic to appear in Disney media, debuting in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, followed by the Coachman, Maleficent, Madam Mim, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, Emma Swan, Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East, Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West, and many, many others. Some, such as Loki, have also redeemed themselves, though Loki's timeline was altered. Known Dark Magic Users The Disney Universe beholds a number of wicked magic users, mages, sorcerers, witches, and wizards coming in all shapes and sizes, all of whom utilize magic for wicked, selfish, and fiendish goals. *Abigail Williams *The Alchemist (later became the Skeleton King) *Amora the Enchantress *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Atticus Thorn *Audrey (Descendants 3) *Avemetrus *Ayam Aghoul *Banshee (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Baron Mordo *Baron Von Rocha *Baron Von Sheldgoose *Bill Cipher *Blackbeard *Black Fairy *Bride of Nine Spiders *Captain Hook *Catfish Booray *Carla Delgado *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard *Cedric the Sorcerer (reforms) *Celine (The Zodiac Legacy) *Chernabog *The Coachman *Coven of the Eight *The Dark Dragon *Demona *Demyx *Destane *Doga *Dormammu *Dr. Facilier *Drake Stone *Eclipsa Butterfly *Edgar Vulgud *Emma Swan *Eradicus *Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East *Evil Julian *The Evil Queen *Evil Regina *The Firebird *Fiero *Franco DiFortunato *Frigeed *Gideon *Grim Gloom *Grotta *Hades *Hakon *Haroud Hazi Bin *The Headless Horseman *Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Hela *Hildy Gloom *Horned King *Jadis the White Witch *Jafar *Johnny Strum *Josie (The Zodiac Legacy) *Kaecilius *Kalabar *Khartoum *King Leonidas *Kraggler *Lady Rancora *Lady Tremaine *Principal Larry *Larxene *Lexaeus *Li'l Gideon *Loki Laufeyson (redeemed in his original timeline) *Lord Cedric *Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose *Lucian *Lucinda, Ruby, and Martha *Ludo *Luxord *Madam Mim *Madam Suliman *Magica De Spell *Malik (The Zodiac Legacy) *Maleficent *Mamanu *Mara (Indiana Jones) *Marluxia *Mary Sanderson *Maxim Horvath *Maxwell (The Zodiac Legacy) *Meteora Butterfly *Miss Nettle *Mirage *Mizrabel *Monkey Fist *Mother Gothel *Morgana *Morgana le Fay *Morgana (Sofia the First) *Mozenrath *Mindless Ones *Mr. Dark *Mysterio *Nicky (The Zodiac Legacy) *Night Master *Nimue *Nodoff *Orizaba *Pete *Pooka Pooka *Prince Phobos *Princess Irmaplotz *Princess Ivy *Prisma *Probabilitor the Annoying *Proteus *Puck (Gargoyles) *Queen Narissa *Queen Zonthara *Raven (Gargoyles) *Rippen *Rumplestiltskin *Saïx *Saleen *Saloso *Sarah Sanderson *Saranoia *Sarousch *Shackles Jack *Shakata, Razili, and Farida *Shaman *Shuriki *Silas Sinister *Siren *Slickwell *Solego *Soo Ling *Sun Lok *The Sorcerer (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *The Sorceress *The Sugar Plum Fairy *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *Thiago (The Zodiac Legacy) *Tina Minoru *Toad Liu Hai *Tom Lucitor *Troyo *Uma *Ursula *Valeena *Vanitas *Vexen *Vicky Fickling *Victor Delgado *Vincent (The Zodiac Legacy) *Vivica *Vor *Winifred Sanderson *Wraith *The Witch of the Waste *Xaldin *Xehanort *Xemnas *Xigbar *Yono *Yubaba *Yuck *Yzma *Zara *Zevon *Zexion *Zhan Tiri *Zorlock *Zoso Gallery Mickey VS Jafar.jpeg|Jafar using his magically enhanced staff to fend Mickey's Light Magic-based attacks. Once Upon a Time - 5x08 - Birth - Emma Vs Merlin 2.jpg|Emma Swan unleashing her magic against Merlin. Glinda vs. Evanora.jpg|Evanora unleashing her magic against Glinda. Maleficent2TheClassicMaleficentPose.png|Maleficent using dark magic to cast a curse on Aurora. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-7391.jpg|Dark magic turning a boy into a donkey TheQueen'sHandsinSkeletonForm.jpg|The Evil Queen using dark magic to transform herself into an old hag. sword-disneyscreencaps.com-7686.jpg|Madame Mim using dark magic to transform herself into a dragon. DarkMagicStank.png|The Sorcerer unleashing the Stank. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9269.jpg|Jafar shooting dark magic from his staff. Totally freaky.png|Dr. Faciller using dark magic to turn Prince Naveen into a frog. Horned King summoning the cauldron.png|The Horned King summoning the Black Cauldron's dark magic. Dormammu_energy_blast.png|Dormammu using dark magic to blast Doctor Strange pirates1-disneyscreencaps_com-7175.jpg|Hector Barbossa cursed by dark magic Category:Magic Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Mary Poppins Category:Fantasia Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Aladdin Category:Kim Possible Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Oz the Great and Powerful Category:Cinderella Category:DuckTales Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Black Cauldron Category:Hercules Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Gravity Falls Category:Brave Category:Dumbo Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Hocus Pocus Category:TaleSpin Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Sofia the First Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Pinocchio Category:Quack Pack Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Little Einsteins Category:Doc McStuffins Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:The Avengers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Kilala Princess Category:Descendants Category:Epic Mickey Category:Something Wicked This Way Comes Category:Tangled Category:Halloweentown Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:The Aristocats Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Goof Troop Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:Into the Woods Category:Ella Enchanted Category:The Santa Clause Category:The Shaggy Dog Category:Babes in Toyland Category:Bedtime Stories Category:Blackbeard's Ghost Category:Darby O'Gill and the Little People Category:Ernest Films Category:Freaky Friday Category:Life-Size Category:One Magic Christmas Category:Return to Oz Category:Studio Ghibli Category:The Thirteenth Year Category:Twitches Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Maleficent (film) Category:Moana Category:The BFG Category:Kingdom Keepers (series) Category:Disney Fairies Category:Star Darlings Category:The Zodiac Legacy Category:The 7D Category:The Gnome-Mobile Category:The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Category:Fluppy Dogs Category:The Wuzzles Category:The Devil and Max Devlin Category:Witch Mountain Category:Coco Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:Doctor Strange Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Thor Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Strange Magic (film) Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Pixar Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Dragonslayer Category:The Nutcracker and the Four Realms Category:Artemis Fowl Category:Shadowhunters Category:Noelle Category:Lists Category:Onward Category:Iron Fist Category:The Defenders Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Loki Category:What If...? Category:Upside-Down Magic Category:The Owl House Category:Amphibia Category:Moon Knight